Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 6
Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen (Volume 6) is the sixth volume of the Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen light novel series, which includes Guren's past with Mahiru and his encounter with many characters of the manga sequel, Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign. A drama CD was bundled with it on its release. It is expected to be published as the second half of the third English omnibus. Chapters Prologue The prologue opens up with Guren and Mahiru's first meeting when they were five years old. Guren is training late at night and is covered in bruises. He jumps into a river to cool off. Mahiru appears, claiming to be a forest fairy. She approaches him in order to spite the Hiragi family and reveals that the Ichinose are the reason her mother died. She never expected to fall in love with him. Chapter 1 Guren has a final discussion with Sakae before Sakae is beheaded. The council heads decided on the execution. Although Kureto was against it, he was overruled. They say this is punishment for the Mikado no Tsuki's arrogance. When Guren sees his father's corpse, Noya tempts him, but Guren resists. Shinya calls Guren and offers to clean up Sakae's body, but Guren asks Shinya to come over and play games at his apartment instead. Chapter 2 Sakae's body is returned to Aichi, and his head is reattached prior to his burial. Guren dresses in his father's ceremonial kimono and greets the nine other family heads. Shinya, Goshi, and Mito also sneak in using their cursed gear to disable the alarms. Seraphs are hinted to be large-scale spell craft weapons. Makoto Narumi and Shusaku Iwasaki ask Guren if Ichinose and their followers will be treated like this all their lives. Guren tells them to endure it for now but to support him. Chapter 3 Guren reports to the Hiragi headquarters. Tenri Hiragi orders Guren to kneel before him and says he forced Sakae to dance naked. Tenri brings up how Guren deceived Seishiro in volume 1 but says it is Seishiro's fault for being deceived. Tenri stomps on Guren's head until it bleeds. He dismisses Guren. Guren returns to his apartment and walks in on Saito lounging on his sofa. They fight, and Guren summons Noya. He accidentally cuts of Shigure's arm. Saito reveals he has been alive for over one thousand years and is a second progenitor. He asks Guren to kill his servants and join him. Guren calls Kureto, who sends a helicopter. Shinya calls Guren, saying he bugged his room, and Guren says he accidentally chopped of Shigure's arm while attempting to cut a radish. They plan to meet at Guren's apartment that night. Guren informs Kureto about Saito. They successfully reattach Shigure's arm. When Guren heads home, Seishiro attacks him with a group. Guren defeats them, but Shinya prevents Guren from landing the final blow. Shinya convinces Seishiro to leave Guren alone. They reach Guren's apartment to find Mito and Goshi eating curry. They play more Bomberman. Chapter 4 On December 2nd, Mahiru steps into Kyoto as a vampire sired by Krul Tepes. Saito gives her a ring he says will protect her from the sunlight. She attacks him with Shikama Doji. She can used cursed gear as a vampire because she was born with a demon. Saito's objective appears to be the completion of the Seraph of the End. Mahiru knocks out a human woman and drinks her blood. She notes that blood tastes different depending on the human's age and sex, and it turns bad once the human dies. She returns to Tokyo. On December 10th, the high school students are using demons, and some of them have gone berserk. Kureto sends Guren, Shinya, Goshi, Mito, Sayuri, and Shigure in to kill one, and Guren is the first to arrive. He comes across a classroom with twenty-seven corpses, and a girl missing an arm and leg comes out, chased by a boy with black eyes and curse markings all over his skin. Guren knocks him out instead of killing him. Mahiru appears, applauding Guren's strength. She admits this is her doing. She asks about the experimentation on Asuramaru. She reveals that a human must be modified in order to use a Black Demon, but the current success rate is less than 20%. Guren says he wants to protect both her and his friends. He asks her to surrender, so they can extract the demon from her. Mahiru throws down Shikama Doji and instructs him to give it to Shinoa to protect her after the Apocalypse begins. Shinya and the rest show up and attack Mahiru, but she escapes. On December 11th, Mito confesses her feelings to Guren, but he rejects her. On December 20th, Kureto leads a group of 200 soldiers to destroy one of the Hyakuya Sect's research facilities. Lucal Wesker intercepts them with a group of vampires. He lets them go on a whim because he only drinks the blood of children. On December 23rd, Guren investigates the abandoned Hyakuya Orphanage in Shibuya. Although the reports say the children have been killed, it shows signs of recent habitation. He finds Mikaela's diary, which was last dated for December 18th. Guren reports this to Kureto, and Kureto says the information came from the Nii and Kuki family families, meaning they have become traitors. Mahiru and the Nii family head arrive in front of Kureto with an army. At 1 p.m., Guren takes Shikama Doji to meet with Shinoa. The traitorous faction attacks them. Shinoa loses consciousness as soon as she touches Shikama Doji, but Guren manages to kill some of the soldiers and escape with her. Goshi calls Guren and reports that Guren's apartment was set on fire by the traitors. Their phone call is interrupted. Guren steals a bike and escapes, but a van chases him. Shinya uses Byakkomaru to destroy the van and reports that they won the battle at Guren's apartment without losing anyone. Goshi arrives in a stolen minivan and picks them up. Guren calls Mahiru and says he will betray the Hiragi and join her. She laughs. Characters List of characters in order of appearance: Gallery columns="3" hideaddbutton=true> File:LN Volume 6.png|Volume 6 Cover Page References Category:Light Novels